


Imagine Skinny-dipping with Edward Kenway

by orphan_account



Series: Edward Kenway One Shots [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.<br/>Nobody can resist the Kenways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Skinny-dipping with Edward Kenway

Lying in the warm sand on a small secluded beach Evelyn watched as Edward stumbled through the water she had dumped him in as a way to sober him up up back to the beach where she was, stripping clothes off much to her curiosity as he went when he reached the beach till he was clad in his underwear and nothing else, whisking that off as he reached her to her amusement.

He pouted. “Tha' was jus' pure evil lass.” She laughed as he pulled her up flush against him, hands deftly beginning to work on her shirt, quickly stripping it off to get started on the rest of her clothes, to little protest as Eve’s lips found his.

Having stripped the woman down the pirate whipped Eve up over his shoulder and quickly sprinted down the beach - well, as fast as he could sprint, being drunk it was more stumbling- back into the water before shifting her to lying in his arms and letting go, letting her fall into the water to her surprise.

The two spent hours chasing the other around the beach and splashing each other before finally gathering their clothing and making a nest of sorts and curling up together, tired but content, occasionally taking a sip of the bottle of rum they had. Nightfall came and they were fast asleep in each other’s arms and still naked much to the chagrin of the crewmember who was sent to find them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's short.


End file.
